Hunted
by Beastfire
Summary: Sequel to Vacation. What happens when Sprx gets a girlfriend and she really disturbs Ivy? Read and find out, 'cause I don't wanna spoil it. You know the no flames drill by now.


Hunted

A/N: As requested by Katje, here is my sequel to "Vacation". And doing the disclaimer, are Sprx, Nova, and Ivy.

Sprx: This freak doesn't own any part of the Monkey Team.

Nova: Plus, she doesn't have a clue.

Ivy: She doesn't have much sanity, either.

Beastfire: And, like, you do?

Sprx: Good point.

Nova: Can we get to the story, already, before I die of boredom?

Beastfire: Okay, already.

There was someone outside, and Sprx answered the door. Out there, was someone he'd never expected to see again. As he looked upon the hitchhiker that they'd encountered when they took that vacation, he freaked. This guy had tried to kill them and was now at the Super Robot. He came in and Sprx screamed.

"Did I scare you," came a feminine voice from behind the goalie mask.

"N-no," answered Sprx in a high squeaky voice.

The mask came off to reveal a very attractive woman with green eyes and long black hair going halfway down her back. The padding came off and she was shown to be wearing a skin-tight spy- type suit. Sprx's jaw dropped halfway to the floor. He was quite obviously smitten.

"Hey, gorgous," he said so suavely it could make someone either physically ill, or bust a gut laughing. "Name's S.P.R.X.-77, but you can call me Sprx."

"Well, Sprx. I'm Lorena Spellieran. And I've been looking for you."

"Really? Well, you've come to the right place."

"Know anywhere that we can be alone?"

Sprx smirked and led her down a hall.

At this time, Otto was working on some gadget, and he'd drafted Ivy into helping.

"Uh…I think I left my screwdriver in the closet."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

Ivy rolled her eyes as she walked to the closet. When she got there and opened the door, the screwdriver was handed to her.

"Hey, thanks," she said, starting to walk away.

She stopped and doubled back, opening the closet door again. Inside were Sprx and Lorena, in the middle of a serious make-out session. This was too good to resist.

"Hey, Sparky, who's this," she asked teasingly.

Highly annoyed, Sprx said, "Her name's Lorena Spellieran, and don't ever call me Sparky again."

"Sparky and Lorena sittin' in a tree," she sang mockingly. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G/ First comes love, then comes marriage/ Then comes a baby in a baby carriage/ Sittin' in a-"

Ivy stopped when she got a good look at Lorena. There was something wrong that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Slowly, she backed away, then turned and ran.

"Well, she was certainly…odd," Lorena said, a bit suspiciously.

"That's just Ivy. She's not all there."

Nova, Gibson, Antauri, and Chiro were in the main room, bored. Then Ivy, no longer running, but flying at a high velocity, came in. She crashed into all four of them, causing mass irritation among the three monkeys and the human.

"Explain yourself," Gibson and Antauri reprimanded.

Ivy opened her mouth to explain, when Sprx and Lorena walked in. He introduced her to the others.

"Otto already met her," he explained. "She's my new girlfriend."

Nova felt jealous, but concealed it well, and Ivy's left eye began to twitch. The others, however, seemed to like her. Amazingly, Antauri was even taken with her.

"Erm…I think I should leave," Ivy said, with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Uh…I've gotta go…train with my punching bag. See ya," lied Nova, running off after Ivy.

"What's their problem," Chiro asked.

Ivy stopped running at the end of a hall. She heard someone behind her and whipped around, eyes glowing with a fireball in hand.

"STEP OFF, BIMBO," she yelled.

"It's me! Nova! Maybe you remember?"

"Oh, Nova…heh…so, how's it goin'?"

"I don't like her."

"Me neither. I think I know who she is…a mutant hunter."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. She goes around dressed as a creepy hitchhiker and hands notes to mutants. She was trying to give me one, but accidentally gave them to you guys, I think."

"Then, maybe we should keep an eye on her."

"Good idea. Just do me one favor."

"What?"

"DON'T LET HER GET ME!"

A few nights later, Lorena was set to come over again, and Ivy was on edge in a bad way. Nova was keeping an eye out, and soon Lorena came. She walked in and Ivy just lost it.

Chiro came up to her, picked her up by the scruff of the neck, and asked, "What is your problem with her?"

She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him to her level and said, quite deranged, "THIS WOMAN'S A MUTANT HUNTER! YOU CAN'T LET HER IN HERE!"

"Quit being so paranoid. Besides, why would you be scared of a mutant hunter?"

"Let's see, it could be because, oh I dunno, I'M A MUTANT!"

"Oh. But, she won't hurt you."

"And why not?"

"She doesn't know you're a mutant."

"Well, don't you think the black and blue fur's a dead giveaway!"

They went on arguing until Ivy was thrown out of the room and into Lorena's path. Lorena looked down and grinned evilly. Ivy could feel that bad feeling again.

"Hello, mutant."

"H-h-hi."

"I've finally got you."

The hunter whipped out a metal anti-mutant torture collar (not available in stores) and threw it onto Ivy quicker than the speed of light.

"LEMMIE GO, YOU ," Ivy yelled at the top of her lungs.

The sound reverbrated through the Super Robot, catching everyone's attention. The team ran to the source and found Lorena and the victim of an attack on mutants. The collar was digging into Ivy's neck. Gibson, Chiro, and Nova went to help Ivy with the collar. Sprx, Otto, and Antauri went to face off with Lorena. She said that she had no idea how this happened, but was lying through her teeth. Sprx decided then and there to break up with her. As she was having her heart broken, Nova jumped at her and broke all of the hunter's teeth. Sprx's ex was promptly thrown out, along with the collar. Not one to just leave it alone, Ivy flew out to her and kicked her around telekinetically, then flew back in. She and Lorena both gave each other the finger. One of them would get her revenge someday. Sprx learned that hitchhikers make terrible girlfriends, no matter how attainable they are, and Otto learned never to ask Ivy to get him a tool ever again.

This concludes my sequel.

Ivy: You're out to kill me, aren't you?

Beastfire: No. I just like to torment you.

Ivy: Oh, joy.

Beastfire: Please review, but I don't like flames!

Ivy: Heheh. Is that so?

Beastfire: Yaah! Bye! Gotta go before I'm set on fire!


End file.
